Anatoray
:This page is for the nation in ''Last Exile. For the nation in Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing, please see United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith.'' ---- The nation of Anatoray (アナトレー, Anatorē) is a country as well as the binary half of Prester, with Disith as its opposition. After uniting with Disith, Prester became united under a singular government over Prester, the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith. . Description & Characteristics Culture Anatoray is an imperial monarchy founded by the surviving immigrants that traveled from Earth to Prester. Similar to early 19th century European bodies of government and social structures (with strong Germanic accents), their nation is ruled by an Emperor (or King) and divided into social classes that separated between the peasants and nobles. The divide between nobility and peasants can be easily identified by the quality of their clothing and living conditions. Because there's no water filter technology, the lower-class often drink lower quality water while the upper-class has access to high-grade water, First Water. To even gain access to third-rate water, peasants must purchase such waters from a merchant or have to clean their own water source before drinking. Peasants also have difficulty in gaining access to fresh food; they often have to cure and/or preserve their meats for long term preservation. Bread with meat is the common staple (stew, sandwiches, etc) of their diet while the nobles have access to higher quality meals. However, even more outlandish access to high-grade meals would be the Guild. Some nobles merely carry a rank and were socially abandoned, the abandoned nobles. They live poorer lives, meagerly living through their lives close to peasantry. If a peasant or noble so chooses to, they can serve their country in attempt to rise within the social hierarchy to gain prestige and honor. Many nobles serve the military, often commissioned to commands as a dynastic means to maintain their social ranking and status. Anatoray's lands are filled rocky terrain and often relies on vanships a means of travel and messaging. To organize such a operation, the Vanship Union was created to organize Anatoray's vanship fleet to provide an important service to its people as well as providing employment for those who fly for a living. Anatoray's technology is limited. Their only source of advanced technology is through the Guild; other than vanship technology, Anatoray only developed gun-powder and advanced steam-powered tech. However, due to certain Guild members siding with Anatoray, they have begun mastering advanced designs and capital-class cruisers such as the Urbanus. Claudia is the main form of trading as well as fuel for any Claudia engine in Anatoray. Claudia is so valued that it's used as money due its ties to vanships and commerce. Because of this, Anatoray has strict rules and severe penalties for those who illegally mine the minerals with out proper authorization. Government Current Empress: Sophia Forrester Former Emperor: Emperor Former Prime Minister: Marius Bassianus Land & Territories The land controlled by the Anatoray is slowly dying; it is a desert wasteland, where water is hard to come by and towns are few and far between. The Vanship Union is used in Anatory as a messenger and courier service, but also as entertainment in races. Later on the Vanship is implemented into the army. * Norkia * Horizon Cave * Dragon's Fangs * Imperial Capital History Anatoray-Disith War The Anatoray-Disith War was a conflict that took place in G.D644assumed?, between the nations of Anatoray and Disith. The conflict is present throughtout the events of'' Last Exile. Reason for starting the war The war between Anatoray and Disith had started mainly because of the negligence of House Eraclea in reparing an abnormality within the weather control device. Because of this, solar light decreased in Disith, which resulted in water accumulating and solidifying into ice. Anatoray began to lose water, slowly becoming a desert. Being faced with the possibility of being frozen over and annihilated, Disith had broke through the Grand Stream in order to take over land from Anatoray and rebuild Disith. Anatorian & Disith involvements The first seen engagement of the Anatoray-Disith War is the Third Battle of Minagith, when forces from Disith lead by Nestor Messina had fought over possession of the city of Minagith in Anatoray. It would be the third and final naval conflict at Minagith. The battle resulted in a decisive Disith victory over Anatoray because of the involvement of reinforcements, despite being against the Guild's regulations. All while the Guild had sat idly by. While fighting the war against Disith, Anatoray had begun the transportation of Alvis Hamilton to the Temple Ruins by the use of Claus Valca and Lavie Head as vanship couriers. Fall of Disith & Death of The Emperor Peace with Disith & Anatoray-Disith Vs The Guild Notes & Trivia * Anatoray's name comes from the Greek world ανατολή (''anatole), meaning "sunrise". * The banner on the symbol of Anatoray reads Ρεαχη φορ τηε Σκψ ΑΝΑΤΟΡΑΨ Ρεαχη φορ τηε Σκψ ("Reach for the Sky ANATORAY Reach for the Sky"). *It is later stated by Vincent Alzey that both Anatoray and Disith are now combined/allies in the Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing series. Articles & References External links Category:Locations